Gates' Coming
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Part 1 of the Girlz Turn Series. Two Villainess release Gates from here crystal but girls get caught in the midst of it and are transformed into weird stuff. Will they stop Gates in their new forms?


Gates' Coming

I don't own anyone but 3 female, villains and TMNT girls

"Oniki, we found it but I think it's a map of where it is." A woman replies.

"Looki, it is a map to the Crystal of Gates." The other woman replies.

Oniki looks like a Demon pig with a rocker look and Looki looks like a Demon Bird with a preppy girl look

"Well, let's go."

Meanwhile

"Sashe, have you seen Yusuke?" Keiko asks.

"No, have you seen Leo?" Sashe asks.

"No,"

"Sashe, Keiko, Koenma needs us." Botan states urgently.

Sashe and Keiko run with Botan who had the others already.

In Spirit world

"Girls, there are two demoness who love looking for Treasure." Koenma explains. "The Guys are on another mission."

"What are they doing?" Tami asks.

"Well, 6 of them are finding another treasure that is dangerous and 2 of them are on a special mission."

"So what's our mission?" Keiko asks.

"Well it's to stop a Demon Witch from being released."

"Ok. Come on girls." Sashe states seriously.

Meanwhile

"Looki, this is cave of Gates so the crystal must be in here. Oniki states excitedly.

"It is and no one is here to stop us." Looki states excitedly.

"Not so fast." Botan states strongly.

"Is it the Yu Yu Turtle group?" Oniki asks.

"No, it's those girlfriends of theirs." Looki states as they both laugh.

"Hey, we can stop you two like the boys can." Ninji states angrily.

"Yeah, the boys are scarier than you girls." Looki replies.

"We can get scary." Shizuru states strongly.

"How?" Oniki asks. "By shooting us with spirit energy."

A cold blast hits Oniki and Looki

"Yes, we can." Kiri states calmly.

"Ok, close enough run Looki!" Oniki yells.

They run into the Cave of Gates

"Let's go!" Tami states.

The Girls run after Oniki and Looki

"I see it, Looki." Oniki states as the Crystal of Gates was sitting on a demon's claws.

"Let's get it." Looki states.

They got to it and girls were behind them Oniki and Looki touch the Crystal of Gates and a tornado come out and hits the girls and they start screaming

"Well, we know the Transformation Wind works." Looki states.

"I am free again, thanks to you two." A woman states.

"Ms. Gates is it true you grant the powers to anyone who frees you?" Oniki asks.

"Yes, my pretties." Gates replies. "My transformation wind work come, girls, we must terrorize Demon World together."

Meanwhile the tornado stop and the girls are spit out.

"Oh, I have a headache." Sashe states as she put her hand on her head but it feels hairy to her. "Why are my hands hairy?"

She goes to lake to see she's a monkey

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Sashe screams. "I'm a monkey."

"Sashe, why are you screaming?" Keiko asks as she looks at her hand and it looks like a bunch of feathers." Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, I'm a bird."

"Not just any bird." Sashe replies.

Keiko looks into a lake she sees she's a Ostrich

"I'm an Ostrich!" Keiko screams.

"If you two could scream any louder you can wake the dead." Ninji states annoyed.

"Ninji, you're a…" Sashe states.

"A what?"

She looks in the water and she sees she's a whale

"I'm a whale." Ninji screams.

"Well at least you're not a clown." Botan states angrily.

"Well, I guess the jokes on you."

"I'm Babs Bunny from the Tiny Toons." Kiri states calmly.

"I'm a Fairy." Yukina replies.

"I'm a kid." Shizuru replies.

"I'm a worm!" Tami cries.

"I'm going to give Koenma a piece of my mind." Keiko states as she and the girls walked.

In Spirit World

"Ha ha…ahhm." Koenma laughs until the girls glare at him. "Well I didn't know that Gates had her crystal booby trapped."

"Well, now you know!" Ninji states angrily.

"Well, the only way for you girls to turn back is to get Gates back into her Crystal."

"Oh, that will be easy in our own bodies."

"Don't worry I'll get the boys to do it if you…"

"NO!" The Girls screams.

"We'll get Gates I don't Yusuke and the boys to see us like this!" Keiko states.

"Yeah." The other girls agree.

Well, you girls should find them in Demon World." Koenma replies.

Meanwhile

"This is your reward girls." Gates states as she sprinkles dust on Oniki and Looki.

"I feel stronger." Oniki states excitedly.

"I feel so fast." Looki states excitedly.

"Now, let us go to cause chaos." Gates replies.

"Not yet, Gates." Shizuru states strongly.

"Well, you are the people infected by my Transformation Wind." Gates replies. "Good, girls show them your new power."

Oniki lifts up Ninji and throws her toward the girls who screamed. Looki ran fast and tied the girls up. Gates used her magic to put the girls on a rock and magically rolled them down. The Girls scream on the way down. Gates, Looki and Oniki laugh and disappear.

"Guys, that was terrible." Ninji states flatly.

"But I have some bad news." Botan replies. "The Boys are back from their mission."

"Oh no!" The others state in horror.

In Spirit world

"Are the boys here?" Kiri asks.

"No, it's doesn't look like it." Yukina replies.

"Good," Keiko and Sashe state calmly.

"Hey, girls." Koenma states. "The Boys are here."

The Girls didn't answer.

"I don't want the guys see us like this!" Tami whines.

"Like what?" Don asks from the door where all the Boys were standing by near the girls.

"Like this!" Tami whines as she crawls toward Don who picks her up.

"Tami, you're a worm."

"I know!"

"I'm a kid." Shizuru states nonchalantly.

"Well," Kurama replies confused.

"I'm a whale." Ninji states calmly.

"Whoa!" Raph states in shock.

"I'm a clown." Botan states sadly.

"A clown?" Hiei asks.

"Kazuma, I'm a fairy." Yukina states as she lands in her boyfriend's hand.

"A beautiful one at that." Kuwabara replies.

"I'm Babs from the Tiny Toons." Kiri states as hop to her boyfriend.

"I see." Mikey states.

"What's wrong, Keiko?" Yusuke asks.

"I'm not coming!" Keiko states.

"It can't be that bad."

She comes out

"You're an ostrich; well, it can't get any worse."

Keiko pecks Yusuke on his head.

"OW!" Yusuke replies in pain.

"Sashe, are you ok." Leo asks.

"I'm…" Sashe replies.

She comes out

"You're a monkey." Leo states as he picked her up.

"I know!"

"It's ok."

"We didn't want you guys to see us like this!" Tami cries.

"Well, we see you this way." Don states.

"Great, we can't get Gates and two demonesses this way." Ninji points out.

"Yes, you girls can." Leo states.

"How?" Yukina asks.

"Well, just use the powers you have." Kuwabara replies.

"Do you guys know what it feels like to be transformed?" Sashe asks.

"We do!" The Boys states as they shot glares at Sashe.

"Oh, I forgot about the Kingdom Crystals and Dragon Stones."

"Girls, let's go get that witch and her minions." Shizuru states strongly.

"Ok." The other girls say as they went out the door.

"Guys, we need encourage the girls more often." Mikey states.

"Yeah." Yusuke states.

Meanwhile

"Now I will turn this place into my kingdom." Gates replies.

"Not yet, Gates." Botan states strongly.

"You again."

"Yes, but this time we'll win." Sashe states strongly.

Gates, Oniki, Looki laughs.

"What are going to do make us laughhhh…?" Oniki states as Ninji hits her with her tail.

"Oniki! You girls are going to pay for that." Looki states as Sashe and Keiko charge at her." Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Looki runs away from them but gets butted by Keiko and thrown by Sashe.

"You, girls, can't stop me." Gates proclaims.

"We can and we will." Yukina states as she used fairy dusk in the form ice to blind Gates.

"I can't see." Gates states as she trips over Tami.

"Oops!" Tami teases.

"You little worm." Gates yells but was kicked by Kiri's rabbit feet.

"Now, you girls shall pay." Gates states but notices Shizuru with her crystal. "No! Stop! Don't drop that."

"Don't drop the crystal." Shizuru states as she threw the crystal to Botan.

"NO!" Gates screams.

"Yes!" Botan states as she dropped the crystal.

It creates a tornado to suck up Gates.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gates states as she was suck back into the crystal and another tornado appears to grab the girls. The Girls scream again and the tornado spits them out and the girls were caught by the boys this time.

"Thanks, guys!" The Girls state.

"Welcome!" The Boys replies.

Later

"You know, Girls." Sashe states.

"What?" Keiko asks.

"It nice to relax."

"But the Boys are gone again." Tami states.

"They're on another mission." Shizuru states.

"But they're always gone." Ninji states.

"Not really!" Kiri states. "Here's their so called mission."

She shows a picture of the Boys on the beach.

"That's the Boys for you always goofing off." Botan states as the Girls laugh.

The End!


End file.
